SasuNaru: Accepted or not?
by ManGa-AniMe-YaOi-Fan
Summary: A blonde girl transferred from Suna High to Konoha. He's now 17 and has a feminine body. Will he be abused and ignored or not? Is he able to make some friends? Will the handsome black haired boy like him? Love, Yaoi/Hen, Rape, Angst, Mpreg, School & Ninja


**Title:** Accepted or not?  
**Pairing:** Sasuke & Naruto _**(Naruto's gender is a boy in the story but he's a girl in the beginning. You'll find out more about it in the story.)**_  
**Anime:** Naruto  
**Type:** School & Ninja, Romance, Yaoi & Hentai, Rape, Angst, Mpreg, Bad language  
**Rated:** NC-17 (M)

* * *

Hello everyone!! This is my second story of SasuNaru called 'Accepted of not?'. It's a school love story (ninja art included).

I hope you'll like it.!!

Don't like, don't read!!  
Fans, enjoy!!!!

**I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto is the owner!!**

Normal  
''Talking'''  
_'Thought'  
**Flashback**_  
**'Kyuubi talking'**

**You're about to read a story that contains YAOI & RAPE!!!!**

**If you DON'T want to read a story that contains YAOI/RAPE then don't read!!**

**BE RESPONSIBLE WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO READ IT!!!!**

* * *

Finally, the last year had just started for Uchiha Sasuke. He's 18 now and sat on the last seat in a row near the window looking outside with his chin on his left hand. He's thinking about who the teacher will be for the year. He hopes it's Kakashi again. He's a pervert but a very relaxed teacher.

_'The other students should be in the classroom by now. The bell just rang five minutes ago.' he thought._

And the classroom began to fill. The first thing he heard were two girls from his class last year, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura. They like hanging out with him but he didn't pay attention to them. When the last one has seated the teacher entered the classroom. Behind the teacher followed a student. He/she is a bit shorter than Sasuke, has long straight hair in two low ponytails and has deep ocean eyes. Everyone were looking interested at the student, even Sasuke, that's because the student was beautiful. Nobody knew if he/she was a girl or a boy. If it's a girl then why did the student wear a boy uniform? And the other way around if it's a boy then why did the student have ponytails? It was confusing. The blond boy was nervous because everyone is looking at him.

''Ahem, hello everyone, I'm Jiraiya and I'm your teacher of this year. Most students know me from last year. Those who don't know me I'm the art teacher. As you know a new year has started and you're in your last year of this school. This year we have a new student. The name of the student is Uzumaki Noriko.'' said the teacher.

''Noriko, please introduce yourself.''

''H-hai.''

''Konnichiwa, I'm Uzumaki Noriko. I'm 17 years old and transferred from Suna High School. I had problems at Suna High. That's why I transferred. Nice to meet you all and I hope we can get along well.'' said Noriko with a smile.

Everyone looked at the student with wide eyes. _'It's definitely a girl'_they thought. She had the most beautiful voice everyone had heard. Nobody knew it was actually a henge. The blonde didn't want poeple to know her true identity. She just want to start a new life as Uzumaki Noriko at this school, 'cause it didn't work at Suna High at the first day. She hoped it won't happen at Konoha High. This was the only way to survive to hide her identity.

* * *

_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_At Suna High school_**

**_It was a beautiful day. Noriko started as a freshman at Suna High school. Everything was fine till the lunch. People went to her when she was talking to her friends and ate her lunch. There was a boy who liked to bully new freshmen and she happened to be his target. She was taken from her seat, thrown to the wall and collapsed. They beat and cut her. She couldn't get away, didn't have the strenght to struggle and gave up. The henge wore off and she became he again. Everyone in the cafetaria were scared of the fight and the wore off of the henge. Nobody knew Noriko was a boy and why he changed his appearrance. The boy who liked to bully was called Neji, Hyuuga Neji. He's a senior. He could see through the henge with his Byakugan. Nobody could approach him because they fear him. Also he was the prodigy of the school. Messing with him and you're dead._**

**_''I'll say this one time and listen or else I'll cut your throat. You piss me off with your appearrance. You're clearly a boy who dressed as a girl with a henge. I don't like your bright blond hear and your big mouth. Shut your big mouth as long as you're at this school. If you don't then you're dead before you know. Do you understand?'' said Neji._**

**_''H-hai, Neji-san...'' he whispered._**

**_''Oh yeah, and by the way, what's your real name?''_**

**_''K-Kazama Uzumaki Nar-ruto.'' stuttered Naruto of the pain._**

**_Everyone gasped. Jugging by the name they knew it's Kyuubi no Kitsune's container. Naruto still lay on the ground and couldn't get up. He has broken a elbow, four ribs and both of the ankles. Everyone feared him thus they didn't help him. The bell rang and they went to their lessons. Naruto managed to get up and grabbed his bag. He was late for the lessons and got detention. The teachers just didn't care._**

**_By the end of the day he went to the hospital to get a treatment. He immediately got a operation to repare his elbow, ribs and ankles. The ankles were the worse. How could he walk when they were broken? They were done after five hours and waited till he awoke. Their were many questions to ask. Suddenly Naruto got a guest. It was a student called Gaara. He stayed with him. Gaara had red spikey hair like blood, light green eyes with dark rings and had a emotionless face. The blonde didn't know him and asked who he is. He answered that he was a Gaara, a 2nd year student at Suna High._**

**_''How are you, Naruto?'' asked the boy with red hair._**

**_''I'm fine, I think. My whole body hurts. But I'll be fine in a day or two.'' he answered._**

**_There was silence for a moment. Both want to talk to break the silence but didn't know when. Naruto looked out of the window to think. Could he be friends with Gaara? Will he understand him? He sighed and looked back look for Gaara but he was already gone. He didn't hear any noise when he went off. Maybe it's better if I take a nap he thought._**

**_The next few days he stayed in bed to recover. It amazed the doctors he can recover so fast. The blonde just said he's young so that's normal. But it still amazed them. They didn't know he was de Kyuubi container. After three days he was mostly recovered and is currently trying to stand up. He hissed from the pain but even tried more. He has never broken so many bones. _**

**_A scream was heard through the hospital. Many nurses went to the room where the scream came from. They bursted through the door and saw the blonde patient on the floor trying to stand up en do some excercise but fell on the back and couldn't get up. Tears were flowing and gripped his leg from the pain. The nurse were by his side to help him to get him in the bed. _**

**_Ten minutes after the incident was everthing normal. He was crying till he was asleep. The nurses were gone to their specific patient to get them some treatment while he was crying and thinking why nobody want to come near him. He just want a friend to be there for him. He didn't care how many even just one he'll be satisficed._**


End file.
